1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to imaging a geologic formation with an acoustic logging tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geologic formations are of interest for a variety of reasons such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. One way to obtain information about geologic formations is by using an acoustic logging tool.
The acoustic logging tool is conveyed through a borehole penetrating the earth. The tool emits acoustic energy into a formation and receives acoustic energy that is reflected by the formation back to the tool. With knowledge about the emitted acoustic energy and the reflected acoustic energy, properties of the formation can be estimated. Several factors though, such as noise, can make the acoustic data difficult to interpret. It would be well received in the drilling industry if the interpretation of acoustic data could be improved.